Cal's Legacy
by Shadow's Raven
Summary: Cal left a legacy. His grandson has searched for the Heart of the Ocean for three years, never knowing that Rose had the diamond the whole time. This is from Rose's point of view. I don't own the characters


"Jack. Jack!" I tried to wake him, shaking him feebly. "A boat… there's a boat Jack…" I tried. My voice hoarse and weak from exhaustion or cold I did not know or care. Again I shook him. Finally his eyes opened, slowly, groggily, but they opened. "A boat…" Was all I said, turning to look at the boat as it made its slow passage through the body-littered sea.

"Over here!" Jack yelled; his voice far stronger then mine, still hoarse, but loud and strong. My cries sounded like a kitten meowing next to his strong voice. For the first time in a long time I felt some real hope. We could survive this. We _would _survive this.

"Over Here!" He yelled again, waving one arm feebly above us. His voice was weaker, but still loud enough to catch the attention of the officers. They rowed faster towards us. Jack stopped waving and yelling. I levered myself up on the makeshift raft I was sitting on. I could hear the crunch of the ice that had settled on me as I moved, it shocked me how close to death we had both come. The boat drew along side us and one officer reached for Jack, but he shook them off.

"Her. Take her first." He said, pushing the raft closer towards them.

"Jack, you have to let them help you." I croaked.

"Don't give up." Was all he said before he gave my hand one last squeeze and let go.

"No. Jack No!" I cried, feeling like my throat would tear apart. The officers stared in shock for a moment before hauling me into the boat and draping a warm dry towel around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Miss." One of them said, as we both watched the spot where Jack had disappeared. Tears burned tracks in the ice as they fell, melting the ice where they landed.

I stood on deck as we pulled into New York, sailing past the Statue of Liberty.

"Don't give up. Don't let go. You will die tucked up in a warm bed, not here!" Jack's voice ran through my head as I reflected on the promise that was made when that statue was unveiled for the first time.

"What about you?" I asked quietly, fresh tears making there way down my face. To think that after all we had been through - from him rescuing me from my suicide to me rescuing him from dieing chained to a pipe on _Titanic_ and eventually to both of us fighting for our lives to reach something to keep us a-float. After all that, he had died anyway, yet at the same time, he had saved me - again.

"What about you, Jack?"

"Name" some officer asked as I moved towards the exit. I barely hesitated before answering. Jack had saved me again, this time at the cost of his own life, and I couldn't repay him, but I would ensure his name lived on.

"Rose Dawson." I said, pride entering my voice. I would gladly throw away my fine clothes and my servants if it meant that Jack's legacy lived on, and in my pocket I knew. I held the Heart of the Ocean. It might have been heavy, but it ensured that I would remember Jack for the rest of my life.

Now my story was out, I felt at peace at last. Now even when I died, Jack would be remembered. I pulled the Heart of the Ocean from my pocket and looked a it one last time as it shone in the sunlight, reflecting the oceans surface. Taking a deep breath, I threw it overboard. It would finally be where it belonged. I watched it sink, just as I had watched Jack sink all those years ago, this time my thoughts were interrupted by an outburst behind me. Turning slowly, I saw the leader of the expedition running at me.

"Three years! I have been looking for that for three years and you just throw it over board!" He yelled at me, forcefully reminding me of Cal all those years ago when he threw the table away to get to me. Grabbing me, he forced me up against the railings. I leaned back, trying to get as far away from him as possible. He kept leaning towards me, determined to get an answer out of me.

"You never were any better then that gutter rat." He spat. I saw in his eyes then who he was. I understood why he was looking for the diamond. He was the grandson of Cal, the guy who had tried to kill both me and Jack as we fled trying to find a way into a life boat. A moment later and he released me. For a horrible moment I was reminded of when I first met Jack, as I slipped on the railing. This time, there was no one to haul me back up, no one to save me. It didn't matter though, as I fell, looking up into the clear sky above, I realised something.

Jack and I would finally be together, as it should have been on the _Titanic._

You jump, I jump. I thought to myself as I hit the water. No one on board had noticed me fall. Either that or no one cared. I held on, Jack. I never gave up. I did everything we talked about and more, but I can't hold on anymore, Jack. I won't die in a warm bed. Instead, I will die on the scene of _Titanic_, just like you did all those years ago – gently drifting in the cold Atlantic Ocean, knowing I have lived life as it comes - having no regrets.Those were my last thoughts as I drifted towards the ship of dreams, the ship that was meant to be unsinkable.


End file.
